


all his fault

by Justnotabouther



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Needs a Hug, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Suicide Attempt, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justnotabouther/pseuds/Justnotabouther
Summary: He knows what losing her would do to him, hell everyone knows, (he's seen the looks he gets whenever Selina is mentioned, the looks of pity and sadness) and maybe that's why he feels like his heart has been ripped into pieces.





	all his fault

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so hi! First of all I just want to say Cam and David did amazing job on this scene and i'm so proud of Cam, she did so beautiful with this scene. Now on to what this is, basically I wanted to do something that showed how Bruce feeling in this scene. I hope I did it justice, enjoy!

"She was trying to kill herself." 

Bruce felt his heart sink in his chest.

He feels numb, just hearing those words makes him sick to his stomach, he wanted to scream, to cry, just something. Anything.

How could he be so stupid? How could he leave her alone like this? This is all his fault. He should have been here, he could have stoped her somehow. 

It should have been him. 

 

He should have been the one Jeremiah shot, not her. He should be the one paralyzed. He should be the one lying in bed. He should the one going through the pain. Not her. 

He feels mad; mad at the world, mad at Jeremiah for shooting her but mostly mad at himself for not being the one who got shot. 

Alfred told him it wasn't his fault but he knows, he konws that if he would've never called Selina that day then maybe she wouldn't be here.

God, he would do anything just to hold her. To touch her. He just wanted to touch her skin, he reached out to brushed some hair from her face

He hates himself for missing the way her skin feels.

"I told you, you need to see the witch." Bruce looked up to see the nurse from earlier, standing in the doorway. 

It's stupid. He knows it is, she could be some crazy person who's trying to kill him or something but he knows that if he doesn't do something then one day he really will walk in on a lifeless Selina Kyle lying in that damn bed. 

And he that will break him. 

"Where can I find them?"

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know this was really short but I have homework to do and yeah anyway I hope you liked it and have a good day?


End file.
